Contemporary communication devices, such as smart phones or feature phones, perform various functions that are not specific to interfacing with or managing medical data. Also, such communication devices are generally equipped with various resources needed to perform functions for which they were designed. Such resources may include a power source (e.g., a battery), radios (cellular, GPS, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, etc.), processers, internal functions (e.g., applications), memory, sensors, display(s), interfaces, peripherals and remote network elements available to the communication device. Resources may be shared to execute various functions of the device. For instance with a cellular telephone, text messages sent via short message services (SMS) may arrive during a voice call, where both functions share the cellular antenna, a central processor and a battery. Similarly, the communication device may share resources while performing GPS tracking and maintaining a video streaming session. When resource usage conflicts arise between different functions of the communication device those shared resources may be strained, which may impact performance. Additionally, when the communication device has multiple tasks to complete but not enough of a given resource to complete them all, it may simply complete tasks on a first come first serve basis. Also, when battery power runs low, communication device resource management systems may allocate resource based on predefined resource priorities. Consequently, conventional communication devices are not well suited to support many medical applications.